


Sex Ed

by Judithan



Series: SolSinning [1]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judithan/pseuds/Judithan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s finally time for Sol to give Sin ‘the talk.’ Unfortunately, Sin isn’t exactly what you would call a fast learner, and Sol is sick of sitting around talking. Guess it’s going to have to be a hands-on lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Ed

It was such a simple question, but god did it require a world of answers.

“Where do babies come from?”

Cliche, stupid, naive, and yet it was exactly something that someone Sin’s age would have a desire to learn. Of course he would want to know that. Sol could easily lie and just say ‘I don’t know, magic’ but Sin would know it was a lie and Ky would have a fit if he found Sol teaching his child false information.(Like hell if he was gonna let Ky tell him how to raise Sin, though. That was his job and he had full say on it. Just doesn’t want to hear the bitching is all.) Sin was his charge, after all, and it was his responsibility to raise him into a proper man. 

And part of being a proper man is knowing what sex is, and everything about it.

“Okay, sit your ass down we’re doing a lesson.” Sin huffed and puffed but settled himself down into the hotel’s chair. It had been a while since they had stayed at an actual hotel, so Sin was more concerned with wanting to rest up on a mattress than deal with another one of Sol’s useless lessons. He was curious about a lot of stuff, but some things that Sol taught him were just so boring he couldn’t help but feel disdain.

“What’s it gonna be this time, old man?” Sol pulls up a chair next to him, his expression and composure screaming of ‘I don’t want to do this’ but yet here he was.

“Today’s lesson is gonna be about reproduction.”

“Re-production? What’s that mean?” Sin was lost.

“Sex.” Sol explained, face already becoming a bit flushed. Sin was clearly still lost. This was going to be a long lesson that’s for sure.

“Alright, so, y'know that thing you have in your pants-” This seems to sink in and suddenly Sin’s face is a bright red. “That’s called a penis. Now, for the most part that’s what boys have. Girls on the other hand have vaginas.” He’s talking faster than he really wants to, mostly because he wants to get it all over with. 

The more and more he goes into detail with the explanation the worse Sin’s face twists up, uncomfortable and grossed out, but still following along. While Sol isn’t one to really care for explaining shit in great lengths, he is a scientist, Sin is his charge, and like hell if he’s going to give the kid a half-ass'd explanation on something so crucially important. At least, that’s what he tells himself as he continues on the explanation including stuff about safe-sex, stds, rape - the whole nine yards.

“So what you’re telling me is… kids are literally the most complicated creation on this entire planet?” Sin puts on his signature ‘you’ve gotta be fucking with me’ look and Sol can only barely hold in a chuckle.

“Pretty fuckin’ much.”

“What the…”

Sin is a bright-red mess by this point, eyes wide and body more or less attempting to make himself as small as possible. Perhaps it wasn’t the best idea to teach him everything all at once.

‘He’s gotta learn eventually’ Sol thinks to himself, shrugging his doubts off. Not like it’s possible to un-teach something, anyway. A deep sigh exits Sin’s mouth and he throws his head down on the table in defeat.

“So what about if two guys or girls…uh, do it?” The last couple words come out of his mouth as uncomfortably, almost like he’s unsure of if that’s the correct way to say that. Sol practically choked on his own spit. If he was going to explain some of it, he had to explain all of it, after all. He was mentally kicking himself at this point though. Of course Sin was gonna be curious about this: he was curious about everything!

“I don’t know a lot about girl stuff, cuz I ain't one,” He hates having to explain the obvious and just huffs in irritation. “As far as with another guy, it’s not really a whole lot different than with a woman.” This just helped to make Sin even more red-faced. Part of Sol wondered if he kept going if Sin would eventually just pass out from too much blood to the brain. At least that would give him some goddamn peace and quiet for once. He knew that wasn’t going to be happening any time soon, though. Kid was more resilient than most people gave him credit for.

“W-what do you mean? Like- what hole-” And in that moment, he put the pieces together. “Wait, that’s a thing?! But how does that even work it wouldn’t-” There was a panic to his voice, like he was lost in misunderstandings.

“You really don’t get it, do you?” Sol asked, his voice somewhere between genuinely concerned and absolutely annoyed. With a hefty sigh Sin could only nod his head. Something like a strangled, airless ‘yeah’ exited his mouth.

“Do you want me to show you?”

What the fuck was he thinking. Obviously he wasn’t in his right mind. Even if he was, surely he wouldn’t have ever offered so nicely.

“I- wha- you- uh…?” Sin just stammered awkwardly, eyes wide, face as red as tomato just like before. Nothing about this was really making sense, but Sol had spent far too long just verbally explaining all this bullshit. Like hell if he was going to spend another good part of an hour just talking about this shit. Eventually he just gave up any rationalizing and just like primal urges take the better of him.

“I’ll take your blabberin' as a ‘sure’, hope that’s fine.” Sol announced, not really taking much care or concern as to Sin’s real feelings. All he had to say is ‘stop’ and he would do just that. It wasn’t like he wasn’t going to take care of the kid, after all.

“Get over here.” He motioned to Sin, as he was already sitting on his bed while the blonde remained frozen at the table. Of course he wasn’t going to be jumping to his feet at the idea, but he certainly didn’t seem opposed to it. After all, it was just Sol. It wasn’t like he had anything to really be afraid of. Or rather, this might be the one thing he would ever have to be afraid of. Either way, something about it encouraged him just enough to finally make his way over to where Sol was, standing in front of him with uncertainty of what to do with himself.

“Take your pants off.” It was less commanding than his usual voice, much softer and even, well, nicer? At least as nice as the Gear could get over something like this.

“Sol, I-” Just the fact alone that he was calling him by his actual name as opposed to the usual ‘old man’ said something about his comfort level with this situation. Considering the amount of time they spent together, Sol couldn’t help but wonder how many awkward wet dreams and boners the blonde got thinking about him. Part of it almost felt exciting to think about. What a weird fucking thought.

“Don’t worry. I’m not gonna hurt you.” His voice was deadpan, which apparently was what Sin needed, as a reassured smile came over his lips.

“Alright, I’ll trust you.”

Working the belts like a pro -lord, did Sol have practice with belts- he made fast work of Sin’s pants. It was only when he got down to the blonde’s underwear that he started seeing the kid really freak out. One solid look into his eyes was all Sin needed, though, immediately calming down -deep breathes in and out. Underwear down and Sol was face-to-face with Sin’s half-hard dick.

It certainly wasn’t small, that’s for sure.

Gently taking it into his hand, Sol gave it small strokes, rubbing the head affectionately. This got a quick reaction out of Sin, hands covering his mouth to try and stifle the soft moans he was making. With how silent the room was there was no way he was going to be hiding much of anything. If anything, this just encouraged Sol to work his hands a bit rougher. Something in him wanted, no, needed to hear Sin’s voice.

‘What the fuck am I doing?’ It was too late for second-guessing, at least for Sol. He started it and he was gonna see it through to the end.

Sin was already fully hard, his manhood standing at a proud seven inches. Even with just Sol’s hands he was already coming apart, one hand on the Gear’s shoulder for support, the other still trying -and failing- to cover his moaning and groaning. If there was ever a moment Sol was thankful for his quick hand thanks to all his practice with the guitar, it was now.

“I-I don’t know if I can handle anymore- it feels like I’m gonna-” Before Sin could finish his thought, Sol took it as an opportunity to make his next move -one that he hadn’t really touched on. He leaned forward, swallowing the head of Sin’s cock into his mouth with one quick movement. The blonde practically yelped from the sudden shock of pleasure, body reacting on it’s own as it thrust into the Gear’s mouth. Sol took that as allowance and as a challenge, bobbing his head back and forth until he was eventually pressed all the way forward, his gag reflex just on the verge of warning him to stop.

“O-oh god, Sol, I’m-” Another thrust and Sol found his mouth full of the blonde’s cum, coming out in small bursts. Of course he didn’t want to have to deal with the clean up of spitting it out so he just suffered through swallowing it, all of it going down with no real hassle.

And then the exhaustion came, Sin’s hands landing heavy on Sol’s shoulders.

“You okay, kid?” It wasn’t as sincere as he wanted to come across, but what can you do.

“T-that was amazing!” There wasn’t a single hint of tiredness in his voice and expression, but his body spoke otherwise, still requiring Sol’s shoulders to stay upright, breath coming out in heavy pants. His face was a flushed pink, but something about it suited him and was almost… cute? Sol shook that thought out of his head faster than it managed to worm its way in there.

“What - you want a round two?” He let out a small laugh with it, amused but not really surprised by Sin’s over enthusiastic response to sex once he finally got to experience it hands-on. If anything, he almost expected it.

“C-can we?” Finally able to stand on his own, he proceeded to strip out of his pants, leaving only his crop top and underwear. Sol didn’t see a reason why not, so he followed suit, pants joining Sin’s on the ground after a few minutes of working his belts off. Why did he think wearing over a dozen belts was ever a good idea? Whatever.

Sitting back on the bed, he motioned for Sin to join him, which he eagerly did so.

“You mind bein' on bottom?” Sol asked, voice steady. Sin, on the other hand, was nothing short of a nervous wreck. Of course he would be though, this was his first time with any of this - but no one could say he didn’t look like he was having the time of his life.

“What, uh, what does that… mean?” Uncertainty made him wonder if he really wanted to know what that meant. Excitement, on the other hand, pushed him to wanting to know everything. After all, if he could feel that good from just Sol’s mouth, who knows what full-on sex would feel like.

“It means that -hm- this-” Sol pulled down his boxers, revealing his own dick - only half-hard but already a solid eight inches. “Would be goin' in your ass. Think you can handle that?” Wide-eyed and flushed, Sin stared at it like it was something to be afraid of. Though, to be fair, it was only going to get bigger from there, and the thought of that going in his ass -nothing short of intimidating, really. He gulped so loud they could both hear it.

“I don’t - oh god- it’s, it’s huge.” Sol couldn’t help but give off the smallest smile at this.

If there was one thing that Sol enjoyed, it was scaring people with the sheer size of his cock. How he used it, however, was another thing to be afraid of.

This wasn’t the time for that, though.

“Hey, I’m not lookin’ to break you, so if it’s too much-” Sin gave an appreciative nod. Figures. Not that it was really something he was holding his breath on, anyway.

“Alright, now follow my instruction.” As he spoke, he proceeded to rid himself of the rest of his clothes, tank top and boxers joining the rest of his clothing on the floor. You could hear Sin audibly swallow, face getting even hotter from seeing his guardian entirely naked. After all, it wasn’t every day he got to see a literal God in physical form.

“Give me your hand.” Sin was apprehensious but did as he was told. Without second thought, Sol placed them in his mouth, sucking on them. Even with what he just experienced, this still got him hot and bothered. It was safe to say that Sol was better with working his mouth than anyone could have ever expected - especially taking into account how little he actually ran his mouth. Sin could barely contain how excited he was, considering how he was panting hard already.

Sol gave him one last coat of saliva before pulling back, the fingers leaving his mouth with a pop.

Guiding Sin’s hand down, he gave over control, letting the kid feel around for himself. At first it was only a gentle nudge, uncertainty obvious in his movements.

“It’s not gonna hurt.” Sol said, but his voice spoke as more of a command of ‘just hurry up’ and it was all the encouragement Sin really needed. He pressed one finger in without issue, not exactly doing much with it as he didn’t know what he needed to do. “Work it back and forth,” Sin did as he was told. 

“Just like that. Good boy.” That certainly got Sin’s attention. He stared wide-eye’d at Sol, face a bright pink, his entire expression practically beaming. Without any delay, he continued with working his finger, eventually adding a second finger as he was commanded to. And then another. By that point he found Sol to be slightly disheveled, face hot, body starting to sweat. It was a good look for him, honestly.

“Is it okay for me to…” Sin was getting impatient, but why wouldn’t he be? After all, this was nothing short of being spoiled.

Without any warning, Sol entirely got up, removing himself from the blonde’s fingers. It was a bit startling, but not any more-so than the sudden feeling of his mouth back on Sin’s dick -which had already gotten hard again, if only over the sight of Sol’s flustered body. Hot breath and wet muscles massaged his cock, and if he wasn’t trying to hold out for the main course he may have tried fucking Sol’s mouth again -if he would even allow that.

Now that it was nice and wet, Sol laid back down, spreading his legs wide.

“Go ahead.” The cocky smile on Sol’s face was enough of a signal to start, but saying that just riled Sin up even more. Without any delay he lined himself up carefully, making sure to get it just right before pushing in. And God did it feel terrific.

Sol’s muscles closing in around him, squeezing his needy cock tight. If anything Sin was having a harder time than the Gear was, considering he could barely keep himself from cumming just from how incredible it felt being inside of him - and being allowed to go bareback no less! After several long moments of Sin sitting inside of him, panting and groaning all the way to the base, he finally started moving.

He gave slow, shallow, and arrhythmic thrusts, clumsy and unsure of himself - but that didn’t mean it was necessarily bad. Even with Sol trying to be as straight-faced as he usually was, it was obvious he was feeling something, considering how every few thrusts he would inhale sharper than usual, or let out a soft groan. It was those little verbal quirks that Sin aimed for, trying to mimic what he had done to spark them.

Before either of them knew it, Sin was practically pounding into Sol’s ass, trying his hardest just to get his guardian to moan, scream, anything. With one off-angle thrust, he finally got it;

“Aa- Siiinnnn-” It was a low moan of his name, but it was there. Both of them heard it and if Sin wasn’t too preoccupied trying to get it out of him again and again he may have stopped from a heart-attack.

“How -hh- you like -hn- that, Sol?” Finally finding his tempo, he could only barely speak, his entire being trying its hardest not to cum too soon. There was no saying when -or even if- he would get a chance to have sex with Sol - let alone being the one to fuck him, rather than being the bottom bitch like Sol had planned on.

“Not -hNG- bad!” Sweaty, red-faced, and on the verge of cumming, Sol wasn’t making an effort to hide his enjoyment. After all, it wasn’t like he had that many chances to get laid since he started taking care of Sin. But he didn’t want to think about that now; all he had on his mind was the huge dick making quick work of him and his prostate, managing to hit that spot every few thrusts and sending his brain wave after wave of pleasure.

“Can I -hh- inside you?” He didn’t exactly know what word to use, so he just omitted it with a heavy breath.

Before he could even get an answer he was already finishing, cumming hard and deep into Sol. He let out a few more half-hearted thrusts, riding out his orgasm inside of the Gear. Sol took that as it was and proceeded to finish jacking himself off to completion, cum splattering all over his chest and stomach.

They sat like that for a while, Sin inside of Sol, panting heavily and staring at his handiwork, Sol lying down with cum all over himself. Eventually he pulled out, heading to the bathroom to grab the Gear a towel. Sol accepted it with an appreciative look, using it to clean up most of the cum and sweat that covered his body.

“I - well, uh… Did I do alright? I mean,” Sin eventually blurted out, nervousness finally digging deep into him. “Was this an alright thing for us to do?”

“As long as Ky doesn’t find out, we can do that as much as you want.” Sol nonchalantly tossed out as he headed into the bathroom, face twisting up in discomfort -whether it was from the obvious issue of their no-longer-platonic relationship, how grossly sweaty he was, or the fact that he was starting to leak, was unsure.

“Wh- woah, wait, seriously?” If anything, he was expecting Sol to flat out refuse, or even worse - shun him. But of course he would never be comfortable telling his father something like this. His mother, well, she was kind, but he wasn’t ready for that kind of conversation with her. Of course, when he thought about it more - the age thing with his parents did add up to something like this situation, though.

Not that he would ever say that to them, but… y’know.

“Sure, kid, whatever you want.” Door closed, shower on.

Leaving Sin on his own, he eventually just cleaned himself off, put his underwear back on, got some water, and settled back on the bed to rest for a bit. After an exhausting session like that anyone would be tired, but one thing was for certain: he was sure he was going to enjoy learning all kinds of new things.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to make Sol sound like he gives a shit without it being ooc is one of the seven wonders of the world, i s2g


End file.
